Can You Feel The Love Tonight v2: Two Worlds
by Austin-Keith
Summary: Rewritten, retooled version of my previous fic.


(Although the Anime says they're 10, Ash and Misty are considered at least 18 in this story)

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_  
><em>Two worlds, one family<em>  
><em>Trust your heart<em>  
><em>Let fate decide<em>  
><em>To guide these lives we see<em>

Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower had always been secretly in love. To others, such as their friend Brock, it was obvious, but it wasn't such to them. Neither of them had any clue that the other shared their feelings. Misty, not having seen Ash in years, was beginning to lose hope of ever telling him how she felt. However, that all changed one fateful day.

Ash had just finished competing in the Sinnoh League, finishing higher than he had anywhere else, with the exception of the Orange Archipelago. At that same time, Misty's lazy sisters- who had returned but kept her in charge of the gym- sent her on a trip to Sinnoh to pick up supplies, which were cheaper there.

Ash bade farewell to Dawn, who let him keep Buneary as she refused to be separated from Pikachu. The latter Pokémon seemed to have mixed feelings about the incident. With Buneary clinging to Pikachu, Ash and Brock boarded the St. Anne II, and made their way to their assigned cabin. At the same time, Misty boarded a ship on the shores of Kanto, and entered her cabin.

Now, all this would have been fine if it weren't for a small twist of fate. A small power outage at the headquarters of the cruise company scheduled both boats to leave at the same time, on the same route. Neither Ash nor Misty knew that this error had happened, nor did they have any idea how it would change their lives forever. The two ocean liners set off from the docks at the newly scheduled times, unaware of the problem.

By the time the cruise company had fully assessed the damage, and corrected the erroneous schedule, the two liners were within a mile of each other. Sighting one another on the horizon, the two captains started evasive maneuvers. The ships narrowly avoided a collision, but fate would not be dissuaded. In their rush to avoid one another, the two ships made contact with icebergs, and began to sink.

Being both courageous and reckless in nature, Ash risked his own life to help direct people to the lifeboats. He even forced Brock, Pikachu and Buneary to board one without him. Misty, also courageous, did the same. It eventually became clear to both parties that there wasn't going to be enough room on the lifeboats. They were among a group of just under twenty people who remained on the highest deck of the ships as they slipped beneath the waves.

Ash's eyes popped open amidst a dark sea of blue. He could tell he was underwater, and instinctively held his breath. Looking around, he saw a small figure in the distance. He swam slowly towards it, his limbs screaming out in pain as he did so. His neck ached as well, beyond any pain he'd ever felt. That wasn't the worst of it though, as he was eventually able to tell that the sinking figure was none other than Misty.

A new fire lit inside Ash, and he stroked madly in her direction. Ignoring the pain he felt, he tried vainly to swim faster. Misty began to disappear into the dark depths, and Ash found it harder and harder to see her. 'No….' Ash thought, 'No!' "MISTY!" he cried, trying to swim yet faster. He closed his mouth to prevent his drowning, his eyes fixed on his friend. Suddenly, a blue light appeared, stopping Ash in his tracks.

A blue orb of light shone on Ash's chest, mysteriously. Suddenly it flared up, enshrouding him in a magnificent glow. Ash's glowing form changed, growing a good deal larger. Then, in breathtaking fashion, he burst from the light, now a Latios. Shrugging off the change for the time being, he darted through the water after the girl he loved. The water grew darker as he swam, but never once did he give up hope. Misty wasn't much further.

Ash's body illuminated the water with a bright blue glow as he closed the gap between himself and Misty. When he finally got to her, and gathered her lifeless body into his arms, the water was completely black. He looked up towards the surface, and set off as fast as he could swim. 'Hold on Misty!' he thought, 'Stay alive!' He hoped against hope that she'd be alive when they broke the surface.

Suddenly, as she rocketed upwards in Ash's arms, Misty began to glow a bright red. Just as Ash's had before, her glow flared up and enshrouded her. In a magnificent display, Misty transformed, and then burst from the light. Floating in front of Ash, now completely conscious, was Misty the Latias. "Misty, you're okay!" Ash exclaimed, hugging her. Misty blushed. "Thanks to you I am." she replied. nNow it was Ash's turn to blush. "Well, I don't think I could live without you Misty… you mean a lot to me…" he said.

Misty floated closer, and looked Ash in the eye. "Ash, you mean a lot to me too… I... I love you." she said. "I love you too Misty…" Ash replied. The two leaned in, and met in a passionate kiss. Their arms subconsciously wrapped around their bodies, and pulled them closer to one another. The two remained there for a moment, rotating in the clear blue waters. Ash almost wanted to stay here forever, but thought better of the idea.

The romantic scene ended abruptly when Misty pushed away from Ash, and swam towards the surface. Ash darted after her, the water turning white in his wake. The two lovers shot through the water at a blinding pace, the surface growing ever nearer. The light seemed to grow brighter the closer they got, almost at an unnatural rate. Ash broke the surface, and was completely blinded.

"Ash…" He couldn't recognize the voice. "Ash." Fuzzy blurs began to clear, but he was still uncertain of his surroundings. "Ash!" He snapped awake, his vision becoming crystal clear. He looked around, and found himself in a hospital room. "Where am I?" he asked in a drowsy, slurred voice. "Ash, oh my baby boy!" His mother wrapped her arms tightly around him, but strangely he felt nothing. "Aren't you going to hug your mother young man?" she asked. Ash wasn't sure what to say.

"Delia, he can't." came a familiar old voice from the side of the bed. "Oh, that's right…" she remarked, her tone becoming more solemn. "What do you mean Professor?" Ash asked, confused. "Ash, when your ship sank, you were subjected to tremendous pressure. It was a miracle that you made it out alive." Professor Oak explained, "Unfortunately you're now paralyzed from the neck down." Ash gasped. "No… No, I can't be! How am I supposed to play with Pikachu, to train for-!" he started.

"ASH!" Oak said sternly. Ash clammed up immediately. "Ash, you should consider yourself lucky to be alive! Training is something you'll just have to sacrifice." Oak continued. "Wait, can't they just use a Paralyze Heal on me?" Ash asked. Oak face-palmed. "Ash, you broke your neck for Christ sake! Besides, those only work on Pokémon!" he exclaimed. Ash's last hope was dashed; and he almost cried. However, Pikachu came riding in on Brock's shoulder, and hopped onto the bed to ease Ash's pain. Ash and the little electric mouse were inseparable for the remainder of the day.

Ash sat awake that night, his little yellow friend curled into a ball on his chest. Misty had come to visit him that afternoon, sporting a broken leg. She'd been lucky, and Ash was thankful for that. Now, as he sat alone, he couldn't help but think about his dream, and how real it felt. He stared outside at the full moon, wondering if Misty really had feelings for him.

Suddenly, a familiar brunette stepped into the room. "Bianca?" Ash whispered, careful not to attract the attention of a nurse. The girl shook her head. "Latias?" he tried again. The girl smiled and nodded. She walked from the foot of the bed until she was right next to Ash, and then held up a spherical object. She carefully removed the cloth around it, revealing a shiny, glowing jewel. Ash gasped when he realized it was the Soul Dew.

Before he could say a word, the jewel glowed brighter, and the same glowing orb of light from the dream appeared on Ash's chest. Pikachu was jolted awake, and immediately bolted to the ground. The blue light once again enshrouded Ash's body, and he began to change. Soon the light died down, revealing Ash, once again a Latios.

"Whoa, it's just like in my dream!" he remarked. Latias giggled. "That was more than a dream Ash, it was a vision." she said in Poke-speak. Ash nodded in understanding. Latias held the Soul Dew out to Ash, who took it in his claws. "Go to her." she said. "Misty?" Ash asked. Latias nodded. "When the deed is done, return the Dew to the garden." she added. Ash nodded, and with Pikachu on his back, he disappeared.

Ash made his way through the hospital without being noticed, thanks to Latios' powers of light reflection. He made his way outside, and set off at top speed towards the hotel. It wasn't far from the hospital, so he arrived after only a few minutes. Once again using Latios' powers, Ash made his way, unnoticed, to Misty's room. Upon arriving, he knocked softly on the door.

A shuffle of footsteps came from behind the door, and then it moved a little. Misty was using the peep hole. Suddenly, there was a loud thud behind the door, and a crash as something fell loudly to the ground. Moments later the door opened, revealing Misty gingerly rubbing her head. "Are you okay?" Ash asked. "Fine, I just fell over in shock, that's all. Now, would you explain how the hell you're outside my room standing upright?"

"I think this'll explain everything." Ash said. He removed the cloth from the Soul Dew, revealing the shining gem to Misty. Suddenly, the ball of red light from the dream appeared on her chest. She was enshrouded in light, and began to change. The light eventually died down, revealing Misty the Latias. Her eyes seemed to glow for a moment, but then died down to their usual tone.

"I understand now." Misty said, "Come on; let's get the Dew back to the garden." Ash nodded. Misty disguised herself, and then the two stealthily made their way out of the hotel. Once they were outside, the two snuck around to the back, and made sure no one was looking. When secrecy was ensured, the two changed back into their Latios/Latias bodies, and flew off into the night sky.

After a long flight across Kanto at the speed of a fighter jet, the two made their way into Johto. Flying South of Azalea town into the waters between Johto and Hoenn, they arrived in Alto Mare. As they flew into the city, they could see that the water was still in the canals, unlike when the Soul Dew was removed by Annie and Oakley the last time they'd visited.

Ash and Misty flew swiftly through the town, and into the secret garden, where they were met by Lorenzo, Bianca, Latias, and surprisingly, Lugia. Ash and Misty were in awe at the Beast of the Sea; its presence was truly commanding. "Return the Soul Dew." Bianca said calmly. Ash held out the glowing sphere, and let Latias take it. She gently placed it back on its shrine, at which time Lugia sighed in relief. "Finally…" it remarked.

"Is something wrong Lugia?" Ash asked. "Nothing at all Chosen One. I was just holding the water in place while the Soul Dew was gone, and it's not exactly an easy task." the Sea's Great Guardian explained. "Ah, I understand." Ash replied. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, Kyogre's starting another coup…" Lugia responded. With that, the great bird exited the garden. "Wow, it feels empty in here now…" Misty remarked once it had gone. "Tell me about it…" Bianca responded.

"Anyone care to explain just what's going on here?" Ash asked. "Oh, right. I think it's best if Latias explains." Bianca answered. Latias nodded. "Latios has been watching over Ash since he left Alto Mare." Latias explained, "When he saw the shipwreck, and noticed Misty was in it too, he knew something had to be done, especially when Ash was paralyzed. So, he crafted a plan to make you two what you are today. You may not be human anymore, but you're both together and perfectly healthy."

Ash and Misty blushed profusely. "T-Together?" Ash asked, confused. "It's obvious you two are in love, you just can't see it yourselves." Latias explained. Ash was dumbfounded. He looked over at Misty, who was in a daze as she looked in his direction. "Misty?" he asked. "Eh- WHA? What'd I miss?" she exclaimed, returning suddenly to reality. "Misty, we need to talk, in private." Ash said. Misty nodded, and followed Ash over to a secluded area.

When they were far enough away from the others to not be heard, Ash turned to Misty. "Misty, I need to know; am I just a friend, or is there something more you're hiding from me?" he asked. Misty was astonished at his lack of density, and hesitated a moment before answering. "Ash, to be honest… I… I've been in love with you since the S.S. Anne. Before Jessie and James showed up, I loved being on that boat with you…" she finally said.

Ash was silent for a moment as the words sank in. He took a deep breath, and planned his words carefully. "Misty, I realized my feelings towards you back in Hoenn. I knew about halfway through the region that something was wrong; travelling just wasn't as fun as it used to be. It wasn't until you came for a visit that I realized what was missing: you. Unfortunately, I was too dense and shy to admit my feelings then, but I'm not making that mistake again. I love you Misty." he said.

Misty was pleasantly surprised at the way Ash spoke; his words came more sincerely and lovingly than she could ever have expected. "I love you too Ash." she said. The two hovered closer to one another and nuzzled affectionately. "Pokémon don't marry, do they?" Ash questioned. Misty was always the smart one, so he figured she'd know. "Not that I know of, but you can consider us a couple." Misty said happily, giving Ash a smooch on the cheek. He blushed and smiled.

Suddenly, it occurred to Ash that he had a problem. Despite the fact that he was once again mobile, he couldn't keep training as a Pokémon, and with his new body he couldn't live with his Mom. Where would he go? What would he do? Again, he decided to ask Misty. When she too realized the dilemma, she bit her lip. "That's quite a problem…" she said. As Misty pondered the situation, Ash glanced around the garden.

_A paradise untouched by man_  
><em>Within this world blessed with love<em>  
><em>A simple life, they live in peace<em>

The garden in which Latias lived was lush, and green. There were flowers blooming everywhere, and even some trees. A river flowed through the middle, winding slightly, and bringing water to all the plants. There was a small cove at one spot on the river, which had a patch of land sort of like a beach. It was surrounded by walls of land on three sides, but they were only a few feet tall. The sky above was bright, blue and welcoming. Something about the garden called out to Ash, and enticed him to stay.

"We could stay here in the garden; I'm sure Latias wouldn't mind." Ash suggested suddenly. Misty coolly took in the suggestion, not at all fazed by the sudden statement. She glanced around the garden. It did seem enticing, and she hadn't been able to come up with a better idea. "Honestly Ash, despite your reputation, that sounds like a pretty good idea." she finally said. Ash was pleasantly surprised, but yet confused. "Despite my reputation?" he questioned. "No offense, but your ideas are usually a little less than ideal." Misty replied. Ash sweat-dropped in embarrassment.

The couple made their way back from the secluded area, and found Latias, Bianca and Lorenzo now chatting casually. However, as soon as they caught sight of the pair, their conversation abruptly ended. "So, what'd you two talk about?" Bianca asked. "Intrusive much?" Misty asked testily. "Sorry." Bianca remarked, sweat-dropping. "It's okay Misty, it's nothing private." Ash cut in. Misty sighed.

"If it's not private, could you fill us in?" Lorenzo asked. "Well, Misty and I are officially a couple now, and we'd like to live here in the garden- as long as Latias is okay with it of course!" Ash explained. Latias seemed positively thrilled. "Of course you can live here!" she exclaimed, "The kids and I love company!" Everyone sweat-dropped. Latias blushed. "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away there…" she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "That's an understatement!" Ash remarked. Everyone laughed.

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_  
><em>Two worlds, one family<em>  
><em>Trust your heart<em>  
><em>Let fate decide<em>  
><em>To guide these lives we see<em>

Ash and Misty began their new lives in the garden that night. Bianca and Lorenzo called their friends and family, and soon they were being visited left and right. Over 50 people- including Ash's Mom, Misty's sisters, and Professor Oak- came to wish them well. The two plan on having kids in the future, and Delia can't wait. Professor Oak, on the other hand, most certainly can.

- (5 Years Later)

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_  
><em>Only love can enter here<em>  
><em>A simple life, they live in peace<em>

Ash and Misty lay asleep in the garden, cuddled up next to each other at one side of the river's cove. The garden was silent, peaceful, and serene. Suddenly, a smaller Latios and Latias poked their heads through the grass, looking down at the cove. Hesitating for only a moment, they dove down and glomped Ash and Misty. "Mommy, Daddy, wake up!" they cried. Misty awoke angrily. "How many times have I told you two not to do that?" she exclaimed. "Honey, they're just kids. Calm down." Ash said, his now deep voice calming his fiery mate.

Misty sighed. "I know… I just wish I could sleep in every now and then." she responded. "We'll work something out later. For now, let's get breakfast." Ash said. Just then, a loud, low rumble resonated throughout the garden. "Ash!" Misty exclaimed, laughing. "Believe it or not, that wasn't me." he remarked. The smaller Latios blushed. "Like father, like son, as they always say." Ash remarked. The little Latios just blushed brighter. "Can we go get breakfast already?" the small Latias exclaimed. "Of course, we were just leaving." Misty said. 'Like Mother, like daughter…' Ash thought as the family flew off.

The four Ketchums made their way to the entrance to the garden where Latias and her two offspring were waiting. The two families exchanged greetings, and then disguised themselves as humans. Latias became Bianca- now a full grown woman- while her offspring became similar looking kids. Ash and Misty became themselves, but they looked far different than they had all those years ago.

Ash now stood 6'2" tall, and his hair was a bit longer. His thin, lanky frame was now muscular, but not too buff. He wore jeans and a black long sleeve shirt covered by a white and blue jacket. A gold band rested on his left ring finger, signify his connection to Misty. His chocolate brown eyes had the same caring gaze as always, but his face now emanated a more mature look.

Misty stood an impressive 5'11" tall, far from the size of a runt. Her beautiful red hair had grown long and curled at the bottom, giving her a more mature appearance then her previous ponytail. She now wore jeans and a yellow, long sleeve, v-neck shirt. A diamond ring rested on her left finger, signifying her relationship with Ash. Her bright green eyes still showed the same fire of determination as before, but now showed maturity as well.

The two families, now appearing human, grabbed and put on necklaces off of a rack next to the exit. Ash's son wore a Sharpedo-tooth necklace like his Dad, while Latias' son wore dog tags. Latias wore a necklace of white pearls, while Misty wore one of blue diamonds, the center stone being shaped like a Cascade badge. Their daughters wore simple plastic necklaces. Now, these necklaces were more than just jewelry; they were translators. Wearing one will allow a Pokémon to speak perfect English.

Just as the two families were about to leave, a rustling was heard in the bushes. Ash turned and squatted just in time for Pikachu to come running out onto his shoulder. "Morning Ash!" he said happily. Ash was now able to understand him, being a Pokémon as well. "Morning Pikachu! Ready for breakfast?" Ash asked in response. "Totally; I just wish Brock was cooking." Pikachu replied. "That can be arranged." Ash replied, grinning. Pikachu smiled giddily.

The two families exited the garden, and walked through the city of Alto Mare. People paid them little attention as they walked, allowing for a peaceful walk under the beautiful blue sky. Eventually they came upon a nice restaurant called the iRock Hard Café/i. The café was owned by Brock, but he wasn't usually there. Most people had to go to his Pewter City location to meet him, or eat food he prepared. In this case, Brock was in town to evaluate the restaurant, and he always cooked when he visited.

Ash and co. entered the restaurant, and were immediately recognized by the hostess. She seated them at a reserved table, which meant Brock had been expecting them. He came out minutes later in chef's attire, and personally took their order whilst chatting a bit on the side. Eventually he returned to the kitchen with their orders, and set about cooking them. Just over twenty minutes after he left, Brock- and a couple waiters- returned with the food. As it was being laid onto the table in front of everyone, Pikachu whispered to Ash. "This is gonna be delicious!" the electric mouse said. "You got that right buddy." Ash said, "You got that right…"

_Somewhere something is calling for you_  
><em>Two worlds, one family<em>  
><em>Trust your heart<em>  
><em>Let fate decide<em>  
><em>To guide these lives we see!<em>


End file.
